The Speculations of Your Everyday SW Geek
by Maegquareiel
Summary: This is a collection of speculative fan scenes for the upcoming film Star Wars Episode III. They are in no way spoilers, as I wrote them a year ago. They all come from my own mind. Please read and review.
1. Naboo Balcony Revisited

Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me. blah blah blah, I'm just a geek who writes fanfiction, etc. etc. etc. None of the junk I write here is in any way a spoiler, it is all just speculation.

Okay, here's the deal. I wrote these for a site called Anakin and His Angel, which is currently on hiatus. I never meant to put them together in novel form, that's just how it worked out. Some of the first ones kind of stinketh, but they were the first things I've ever written, so you have to give me some credit. These are all Episode III speculative fan scenes. 

Naboo Balcony Revisited

Padme awoke with a start wondering where she was. Comforted by the familiar background of her room at Varykino, she settled back down. Only then did she notice that Anakin's familiar, comforting form was not beside her. Again she sat bolt upright with the hope that he had not left. His life was ever-changing, and there was always the chance that he would leave her at a moment's notice. She prayed that day was not today. She took a deep breath and calmed herself enough to notice that his things were still in their places, including his lightsaber, so he must not have left.

Slowly, she lifted herself out of bed, it was getting harder and harder to do as the months past, and headed to the balcony. Anakin liked to go their to meditate, she knew. He had arrived a week ago after having been gone for a month and promised to stay for at least as long as he'd been gone. He was standing on the balcony in his usual meditative state, and so she waited for him to come out of his trance. When he did, a chill passed through her spine. Instead of the tranquility his meditation usually brought him, his face was reflective of another emotion. It emanated from his features and clouded his whole aura. She could not place it at first, but she soon recognized it. Hate. It was gone as soon as it came and he turned to speak to her.

"Did you sleep well, Padme?" he questioned.

"As well as can be expected," she patted her substantial belly," why are you up so early?"

"I received a message from Obi-Wan through Artoo this morning. The Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild, led by Count Dooku, have surfaced on more planets. Obi-Wan says he needs me." He could not hide the sarcastic tone in his voice nor could he mask that same fleeting emotion she had seen before.

" I understand. You are sworn to the Jedi. Your duty comes first." Her tone could not mask her own sadness.

"It won't be like that much longer. Obi-Wan will wish he had appreciated me more," he took a step forward, took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and tilted her face upwards,"Soon, I'll be able to spend as much time here as I want. I've been promised that." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss and then said " but now, I have to go."

He turned away and walked into their room to gather his things. Putting on his utility belt he looked back at her with a mournful glance, and then walked away.

Padme could only stand there speechless. She looked down and put a hand on her belly. Talking as much to herself as anyone she said" Oh, Anakin. What is happening to you?"


	2. New Life

New Life

Night was just beginning to fall as Padme hurriedly threw some clothing in a suitcase. As she rummaged through her belongings, her hand touched something small and hard. Pulling it out, she had to fight hard to bite back tears. It was the tiny amulet Anakin had carved her twelve years ago. It seemed like a lifetime away as she thought of the trip from Tatooine to Coruscant. She'd told him that she'd always care for him. That much had not changed, but everything else had. Anakin was no longer the man she'd fallen in love with. He was cold, distant, and filled with an intense hatred. It was that hatred that caused her to have to flee tonight. Obi-Wan had sent her a message and told her about Anakin's descent into darkness. He feared for her as well as her child who would arrive soon. He'd said that he would take her to Master Yoda on a small out-of-the-way planet where she'd be safe to have the baby. He was coming to get her tonight. She never envisioned a time when she would fear Anakin. She'd hoped for a life that they could share, they and their child. But, so much, everything, was different.

She heard the hum of a ship's engine and closed her suitcase, still clutching the japor snippet. She raced outside and gave a sigh of relief at seeing Obi-Wan's compassionate face. It was a little more worn than the last time she'd seen him, but that was to be expected. She walked up the landing ramp and into the ship where Obi-Wan was waiting.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Padme. I was worried," he said.

"And I you. I do not think I have ever been so anxious in my life." She sat down in the co-pilot's seat and fastened her crash webbing. Obi-Wan did the same. "Where are we going" she questioned, "Is it far?"

" I don't want to tell you anything. Not until we're there." he answered haltingly as he began the ascent. 

In moments they were surrounded by the blackness of space. Seemingly anxious, he was quick to put them into hyperspace. Before long, a small muddy-green planet came into view. Obi-Wan's sigh of relief was audible as he put new coordinates into the navicomputer. Padme leaned forward and asked "What is this place?" 

"Dagobah" was all Obi-Wan answered. 

He landed the ship smoothly and completed the landing procedures. Padme could only stare in wonder at the muddy, lush landscape before her. Animals and plants she'd never seen before crawled over everything. In the midst of it all was a small, mud hut with tiny round windows. She guessed this to be Yoda's home. Once inside, Obi-Wan took her bag and left to speak to Yoda who was outside in meditation. Sitting down, she was assaulted by a sharp pain through her lower belly that took her breath away. She'd been feeling such all day, but never so pronounced as this one. It tore through her body, draining away the surroundings. It was time.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for Yoda to come out of his trance. When he did so, Obi-Wan stepped forward and bowed to the diminutive master.

"I've brought her Master Yoda. All is well." he said.

"All is not well, I fear. Looking for his wife, Anakin is. Find her, he will. Once born the child is, take her away you must. Hide the baby also, you will." Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda, Padme has already been deprived of her husband. She will not consent to letting the child go as well." was Obi-Wan's reply.

"Convince her, you must. Once Anakin destroys the Jedi, to turn the child to the Dark Side he will try." 

Yoda's statement left no room for argument. Suddenly both Jedi turned to the hut feeling Padme's pain. 

" Time it is for the baby to arrive."

They rushed into the hut as Padme let out a shriek of anguish. Both sent waves of comfort into her tortured body to dull the pain of childbirth. Before long a small child was handed to Padme wrapped in a blanket. The tiny boy cried softly as Padme gently rocked him. She could not be completely happy, for the baby was reflective of Anakin and he was not there to see. She tried to enjoy the tiny new life, but she was assaulted by more stabbing pains. 

"What's going on?" she asked breathlessly.

Yoda closed his eyes and sank into the Force feeling another life full of the Force. He opened his eyes. "There is another Skywalker."

Again Padme cried out in pain and reached for a comforting hand, which Obi-Wan readily gave her sending waves of calm through him into her tortured form. In an hour, there was another baby pressed into her arms. This one, was a beautiful girl. Yoda and Obi-Wan left the hut as Padme needed to feed the children.

Outside, Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and said "They are not safe together. I fear that Anakin will find them wherever I bring them. I'm going to have to split them up and hide Padme."

"Hmmmm..........yes. The Dark Side, I sense. Coming are dark times. Take the children somewhere safe, you must," was the small Master's answer.

For the second time, Padme hurriedly packed some things. Yoda held the two children and waited for her to finish. She was still in great pain and so Obi-Wan had to carry her into the ship. Yoda came in after and secured the two children. Obi-Wan turned to speak to him,

"I am taking Padme and the girl to Alderaan. I feel they will be safe there."

Yoda contemplated this "Yes. Safe will they be on Alderaan. Take them there quickly you must."

Obi-Wan boarded the ship, checked on the children and Padme, and then started to ascend into the cloudy sky.

During the flight, Padme fell into an anguished sleep haunted by images of Anakin. He would walk up to her, smile at the babies in her arms, and then step back as she set them down. In that instant, they were no longer infants, but toddlers and began to walk to him. He smiled lovingly at them and reached under his cloak as if to hand them a gift. But when he brought his hand out, it was not a gift he was holding, but an ignited lightsaber with a blood-red blade. She would jerk awake just as he swung the blade at the children. It was the same every time she fell asleep, so she gave up on sleeping and tried to get up. She groaned in pain and laid back down. Hearing her moan, Obi-Wan looked over at her and laid a healing hand on her arm. She felt immediately better. 

He looked back at her again and said,"Padme, I have something to tell you, but it may be difficult for you to hear." he looked worried and Padme braced herself for the worst. "Anakin has become strong in the dark ways of the Force. These two children are his and so share that immense strength in the Force. He will try to find them and raise them in the path of the Dark Side. They must be hidden." His face was guarded as if he had more to tell but Padme spoke before he could.

"I understand. We will have to go into hiding. I expected that."

Obi-Wan looked at her now in a way that told her there was more to it than that.

"Padme, if they are kept together, their strength in the Force will draw Anakin to them like a homing beacon. I want to leave you and the girl on Alderaan and take the boy to Tatooine." He searched her face for a reaction.

Padme looked back at the two sleeping forms of her children. She knew Obi-Wan was right, but tears streamed down her face.

"Let me be the one to give the baby to...to....who will you give him to?" she questioned.

"I don't know yet. I thought I would raise him myself, but Anakin might find me." he offered hesitantly.

"I know a family who might take care of him. Anakin's mother's stepson Owen and his girlfriend Beru. They seemed like such good people. They'll take good care of my son." She started to weep again profusely.

"Do you know how to contact them?" he asked taking her hand.

"No. But they live on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. I only hope they remember me." she answered.

Hours later, the ship touched down outside of Mos Eisley near a familiar looking homestead. A bearded young man stepped out of the house and looked in wonderment at the starship. Upon seeing Padme's face, he was filled with recognition. Obi-Wan got to him first and began to speak,

"Are you Owen Lars?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." was the brief reply. 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I have something important to speak with you about. Do you remember Padme?" he asked as she approached.

"Of course I do. Where's Anakin?" He stopped as Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged pained glances.

"Maybe we'd better go inside." Owen offered.

In the hut, they were met by Beru who immediately recognized Padme and gave her a hug. As soon as they were all seated, Obi-Wan began to speak,

"Anakin is gone. He's succumbed to the Dark Side. Before he had done so, he and Padme were married and they now have two children." He paused realizing this was a lot to take in. Jedi were not ones for smoothing things over. Padme took up where he left off,

"We fear that he will come for the children and raise them in the path of the Dark Side. If we keep them together, he will find them. What we are going to ask you may be difficult for you to answer as you may be in danger if you agree." She paused unable to go on. Obi-Wan began for her keeping up the verbal tennis match.

"We ask you, with the gravest importance, to raise and protect the boy." he finished, studying their faces.

"Where is he?" was all Owen wanted to know.

"In the ship with Artoo." Obi-Wan answered.

Beru turned to Owen, "You know we have to do this. The baby is in danger and so is Padme. She's our friend and needs our help." she turned to Padme. "We will do anything and everything we can to help you, including protecting your son." She finished and seemed to become strong.

They all walked to the ship. They had to go slowly though, for Padme could barely walk and had to be supported by Obi-Wan and Owen. Once inside, she led them to the crib where the baby slept and lifted him out. She closed her eyes and inhaled his sweet baby smell. When she opened them again, tears glistened in her eyes and threatened to fall. She kissed his forehead and handed him to Beru. 

"What is his name?" she asked slowly, being considerate of Padme's sadness.

" His name is," she searched inside herself, " Luke, Luke Skywalker."


	3. Loss of Humanity

"Loss of Humanity"

Obi-Wan awoke from his Jedi trance to the alarm that told him to come out of hyperspace. He was to bring Padme to Naboo to collect her things and then immediately escort her to Alderaan. Upon coming out of hyperspace, the planet he saw was not what he'd expected. It was surrounded by armored transports and battleships all with an insignia on them that he did not recognize. Only then did he realize that Padme was standing next to him looking sad and weary. 

"So, it's begun." she said as though she's expected it. "Take me down there" she requested adamantly.

"M'Lady, it is not safe. You could be in serious danger." He looked up at her then and saw a strength and determination he knew he could not fight. 

The ship dropped slowly through the atmosphere wearing a cloaking device to hide it from enemy eyes. It touched down even more softly allowing Padme to exit the ship and go inside her secret home. Obi-Wan followed close behind as Padme rushed about filling several suitcases with clothing and belongings. She stopped suddenly as Obi-Wan stood completely still. His hand went to his lightsaber pulling the weapon from his belt. 

"I'll be right back," he said mysteriously and left her room. 

She resumed packing and turned to leave only to be stopped by a familiar face she'd hoped to forget.

"Dooku. I thought you were still on Mon Calamari," she said trying to hide the tremble in her voice. She was still very weak and didn't think she could run past him.

"I was asked to visit Naboo on a," he paused and smiled cruelly, "special assignment." 

  
He drew his lightsaber then and took a step towards her with a menacing look on his face. She backed up into the wall trembling violently. She was painfully aware of the fact that she had no weapons in this room and even if she had, she had no strength to wield them. She knew that screaming for help would be to no avail, so she did the next best thing. _Someone please help me! _she cried out in her mind hoping Obi-Wan would sense it. When he did not appear at her door, she knew that all was lost, but she would not die like a sniveling child. She drew herself up tall and gathered together the fragments of her courage. "Even with my death, you will not win. My strength will live on through others after me." She stifled the tears that threatened to fall and prayed quietly that her end would be swift. 

"M'Lady, your courage surprises me. It makes this assignment all the more interesting." He switched on his lightsaber producing a wicked-looking crimson blade. He held it above her head flicking it side to side as if toying with her rapidly fraying emotions. She closed her eyes only to have them snap open again at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Padme!" Anakin cried in a tone so full of loss that she knew he would not be able to rescue her. With a gasp, she looked down to see the lightsaber smoke through her ribcage and retract again. She was only dimly aware of the gut-wrenching cry of anguish that spilled from Anakin's lips as she fell to the floor. 

_What have I done?! _he screamed inwardly as he leapt forward, lightsaber in hand. His rage and despair drove him forward as he viciously attacked the man who'd brought about his love's demise. The fight was quick and Anakin jumped away from Dooku's lifeless corpse to hold the woman he loved for the last time. 

"Padme? Padme? Can you hear me? I'm so sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry." He let loose the torrent of tears that he'd been trying unsuccessfully to hold back. 

She could only look up at him with love in her eyes. She tried to speak, but spots of blood tainted her lips. Suddenly, her eyes locked onto something far away, something he could not see, and he felt a wrenching tear in his very being. The loss in the Force, screamed through his bones, but the loss in his heart threatened to make him collapse. That last part of himself that kept him human was gone. The tears slowly spent themselves and he released his hold on Padme's lifeless form. He gently reached down and closed her eyes, then tenderly kissed her forehead. He rose to his feet, put his lightsaber back in its place on his left hip, then left behind his humanity in the form of the woman he loved.


	4. Just Images and Feelings

"Just Images and Feelings'

Anakin stood from the lifeless corpse that was the woman he loved, and turned away from the gruesome reminder of his failures. He took a step forward but was forced to pause as a new wave of anguish burned through him. Remembering his Master's council, he took a deep breath and channeled that hurt into rage. He felt the black power of it warm his core until it burned almost painfully. Finally ready, he walked from the room and out of the palace, down to the hangar bay where his ship was waiting. He didn't even spare a glance behind at the shining mansion as he boarded his ship and took off away from the one planet where he had been truly happy. 

Obi-Wan saw the young man leave but had been hidden behind a stand of bushes. He waited until his former padawan's ship was out of sight before he stood wearily. He was unsure of how to continue as the pain of the day's events coursed through him. He remembered each event vividly. He'd rushed from the room to inspect some phantom feeling as she packed to leave. He'd run down the halls, searching the rooms for the person who could cause such a terribly strong wave of recognition. He'd gotten almost to the hangar bay when he'd felt the presence he'd recognized as Anakin. Only moments later, he'd felt a stab of pain run through his middle. He'd looked down, expecting a hideous wound, but saw nothing. Only then had he realized that it was not his own pain he was feeling. A moment after this revelation, the presence that was Padme, winked out of existence. He'd fallen to his knees under the sorrow he'd felt upon losing her. This sorrow was only accentuated by the anguish that rushed into his conscious from his padawan. He'd struggled to gain some composure, fighting the urge to run to her. He'd known that he could not confront his padawan here. So, he'd proceeded out onto the landing field, where he'd hidden, waiting for his padawan to leave.

Now, he walked as quickly as his shaking limbs would allow, back to the room where he'd left Padme. He walked into it, smelling ozone from lightsabers. He took only a step inside before he saw the mown down corpse of the former Count Dooku. He felt no remorse upon seeing it. He'd never liked the man. A few steps more brought him in front of Padme's lifeless form. He could see the obvious lightsaber wound that scythed through her midsection. He fell to his knees beside her, pulling her body into his arms, and for the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan wept. Wept for the galaxy, which would never be the same without her, for his padawan, who could not have loved a better woman, for the children, who would never see their true mother, and for himself, for he would miss her more than anything.

The shrill cry that sounded behind him reminded him that he was not alone in Varykino, but he didn't even raise his head to acknowledge the new presence in the room. She ran to him and the shadow of the woman he was holding. His eyes were closed tightly against the light, his head bowed in despair, tears of pain rushing down his face. He felt the feather-light touch of a soft hand on his arm and only then did he look up............into Padme's face. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, her eyes the same golden brown, and it was these that begged silently for an answer to the madness in the room

"She was murdered, Dorme. By Count Dooku. I wasn't there to save her. I left the room thinking there was danger elsewhere, WHEN THE REAL DANGER WAS RIGHT HERE!!!" His voice cracked as the anger and rage broke the words he was trying to form. 

His entire body was left trembling from the outburst, and he rocked back and forth under the onslaught of his own emotion. Once again, she took gentle hold of his arm and brought him back to his surroundings. She gently pried his fingers from Padme and turned his face to look at her. 

"Padme does not blame you, Obi-Wan. She knew things like this could happen, would happen. She was strong, is strong. Do not hurt yourself by blaming yourself for something you could do nothing to help," she said, her voice containing a strength that she knew both of them needed. Just as suddenly, though, all semblances of that strength drained from her eyes as a look of horror sprang to them. "The child!! Obi-Wan, what happened to the child??!?!?" she asked him, her voice begging him for some good news.

He took a deep breath and stood from the body and turned to her, "She's fine. She was born before any of this happened. She's in the ship as we speak. I was going to take Padme and the baby to Alderaan, where I though they'd be safe. But now.....," he trailed off. 

"Now, you will take me with you to Alderaan and we'll take it from there." He looked up at her and saw that there was no room for argument, so he nodded.

The swirling lines of hyperspace colored the view from the cockpit of the sleek Nubian ship Obi-Wan was piloting. He and Dorme had not spoken much after the jump to lightspeed. The silence was not uncomfortable, though, but full of memories and a realization that the past was gone. A quiet but insistent crying sounded from the back of the ship, followed by Artoo's plaintive beeping. Dorme rose silently and walked over to where the baby lay, flailing it's arms and crying. She leaned over the makeshift crib and cooed comfortingly to the baby before picking her up and gently rocking her. She carried the baby back to the cock-pit, holding a bottle of formula for her. She sat back down in her seat and hummed to the baby, smiling at her. 

Obi-Wan could only look down at the pair in silent wonderment. This woman certainly seemed to know what she was doing. The baby was already falling asleep in her arms. Dorme lifted the bottle from the baby's lips, as the baby was already asleep, and set it down next to her. She gently leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What is her name?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child.

"She doesn't have one, yet. Padme didn't get to name her." His voice broke at the end and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Dorme just calmly nodded, understanding his pain and said, "Well, then, we will have to name her, then. Won't we?" She said, smiling down at the beautiful sleeping child. "What do you think, Obi-Wan? Naming her is as much your responsibility as it is mine."

He thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I don't know. Never thought I'd have to name a child. Hmmm.......well, I think her name should start with an 'L'." he said.

"Why?" Dorme asked, confused.

Obi-Wan mentally chided himself for the obvious blunder. His first thought was that the baby should have a name that started with the same letter as her twin brother's, but, of course, Dorme didn't know about Luke. He had to think of something quick. "Uh.....I don't know. I just like names that start with L," he finished lamely, mentally slapping himself in the forehead.

Dorme only smiled at this and said, "Well, a name that starts with L. Lydia? Lauria?"

Obi-Wan only shook his head in disagreement. "How about........Leia?" he asked, with a shrug.

Dorme thought about this for a moment and then nodded in quiet satisfaction. "Yes, Leia. That is a beautiful name, for a beautiful baby. Leia. I like it." She smiled for a moment longer then suddenly became quite serious. "What are we going to do when we get to Alderaan?" she asked, a slight twinge of worry betraying her nervousness.

"We're meeting an old friend to figure out what we're going to do with the ba.......Leia. The plan was originally just to drop Padme and Leia off here with him, but...........things have changed," he answered. 

Once again, silence reigned supreme between them as the lines of hyperspace colored the main viewport. Obi-Wan had gone into a Jedi trance to try and rid himself of the anxiety and stress of the day and its upcoming events. Dorme merely sat peacefully, holding Leia who still slept. The beeping alarm that signaled the need to drop out of lightspeed startled each of them out of their silent reverie. Obi-Wan nodded over at Dorme who stood and walked to the back of the ship as he reached for the lever that would stop their hyperspace journey. Once confident that Dorme was secure in the back, he pulled back on it, reverting to real space. Immediately, security ships orbiting the peaceful planet sent him a message asking for landing clearance. He was prepared for this, and was let through the safety grid, following a landing beacon to the planet. 

Dorme returned from aft, holding Leia who was now wrapped up in a blanket. She sat down in the co-pilot's seat just as the ship landed with a slight bump. Obi-Wan proceeded through the landing procedures swiftly and then stood, stretching slightly. Dorme stood after him, and waited as he walked toward the now-descending landing ramp. She picked up the bags that she'd placed next to the ramp and carried them in such a way that the baby would look like just another bundle. The wait for the landing ramp to fully descend was interminable, but she stood, a solid foundation in a rough time.

Obi-Wan took the first steps down the ramp, then looked back at the woman who had not, as of yet, moved. He nodded slowly, and she moved forward to meet him. They walked down the ramp together, each with slight trepidation. At the bottom of the ramp, a few paces away, was the Alderaanian senator, Bail Organa. His smile was warm, but tinged with the pain of sadness. He extended a hand to Obi-Wan, who nodded at the questioning look in the senator's eyes. No words were spoken, but the strength that had seemed apparent in the man diminished visibly as he realized the truth of Padme's death. He turned to Dorme, who stood mutely next to the pair, and took her hand, not shaking it, just holding it. A strength and understanding seemed to pass between the two of them as they shared this non-moving handshake. 

He spoke after a long pause, "I brought a transport. We can talk freely at my apartments." He then gestured to the waiting speeder, and took the bags that Dorme was holding and placing them in the rear of the speeder, where Obi-Wan climbed in, as there was only room for two in the front of the speeder.

The trip through the Alderaanian cityscape was uneventful and quick. None of the passengers spoke, words were not necessary. They shared the immense weight of grief and responsibility. Fortunately, though, the speeder pulled up in front of a beautiful building, so their thoughts were interrupted. Bail got out of the speeder, moved around to the side to help Dorme out, and then pulled the bags from the back of the speeder and led the way into the house. If he noticed that Dorme had not once put down the small bundle she was holding, he didn't say anything. The small procession followed him into the lift that would take them all to his apartments. Even then, no one spoke. Words seemed even more oppressive then the complete silence. At the entrance to the senator's apartments, the entire group paused, as if sensing how momentous the events, that would soon take place inside, would be. But, the door opened, and Bail led the way inside.

After they were all seated and comfortable, Bail spoke, "So, this is Padme's child?" he questioned, gesturing to the sleeping bundle in Dorme's arms.

Dorme tried to stifle her shock, taking a deep breath and slowly nodding. "Yes, she was born shortly before Padme was killed." She slowly unwrapped the blanket from around the baby, so that Bail could see her.

"She is beautiful, like Padme," he said, coughing slightly at the end so as to hide the break in his voice. He reached out and gently stroked the baby's head, smiling as he did so. His face took on a sudden serious quality, and he looked up, "What is to become of her?" he asked, no small amount of concern in his voice.

It was Obi-Wan who spoke first, "To tell you the truth, Bail, I don't know. I had hoped to leave her here with Padme, but," he paused, "things have changed. I don't know what to do now. She has no one."

"No!" 

Both men turned to the small woman, who had stood up while they were talking. The look on her face was vehement and defiant. Until she had shouted, neither of them had even asked her what she wanted for the child. So, she told them.

"No," she said again, more quietly, "she has me. I can't leave her now. She is as much a part of me as Padme was. I protected Padme when she was alive, so it is my duty to protect her daughter." Her countenance had lost its vehemence to take on a softer, but no less determined expression. "Whatever happens, I have to stay with her." 

The two men looked at her and back at each other, neither speaking. There was really no room left for argument. It was Obi-Wan who broke the silence. "Where will you go?" he asked.

A look of exasperation crossed her face. She'd already said that she didn't know. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that the senator had beaten her to it. 

"She'll stay here of course." he answered, and laughed slightly as the two stared at him in surprise. He raised his hands palm upward, as if in surrender. "Let me explain," he said, plaintively. "Padme was a courageous person. What she did in the Senate? Amazing. I have nothing but respect for her. How could I honor her memory if I sent her only child off without even knowing what would become of her? And you," he pointed at Dorme, "I know that Padme loved you like a sister. How could I turn away any member of Padme's family? Especially one who loves and wants to care for her daughter. No, you will stay here, and you will be safe." 

Dorme walked over to him, after he'd finished, and then sat down next to him. Before he could even utter a word, her arms were around him, and she was sobbing. Muffled "thank yous" were murmured softly against him, as he hesitantly put his arms around her. He looked over at Obi-Wan, who nodded and stood and turned to the door. He stopped at a feather-light touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Dorme's liquid, brown eyes staring into his blue-gray ones. He smiled, a small smile at her and leaned down to kiss Leia on the forehead. She still slept, innocent as an angel, and it was this innocence that sent a spiral of fear spinning down his spine. But, when he looked back into the eyes of the woman who was so like Padme in every way, he realized that she would be fine. 

He nodded again to Dorme, but she didn't nod in return. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, then pulled back and smiled at him again. Only then, did he turn and exit the room. He could feel the peace and love emanating from the newly-formed family. And in this moment of recognition, he knew that if anything could save Leia from the horrors of the galaxy, it was that bond of love.


	5. A Fire Inside

"A Fire Inside"

The anguish and pain left over from the day's events had burned a gaping hole in the young pilot's chest. The image of the woman he loved falling to the floor on the blade of a man he thought he respected was indelibly etched into the back of his eyelids, making every blink the source of intolerable agony. How could he have been so slow in going to her chambers? How could he have let her die? Each question incinerated his soul, until the heat of it was too much. It took him a few moments to recognize that the wretched animal keening that reverberated through the cockpit was pouring from his mouth. He gasped as tears rolled down his face, leaving hot trails on his cheeks that refused to be cooled. He poured the energy of his intense pain into the black hole he'd built inside himself. The immediate comfort of rage filled him until he was able to quell the tide of grief. He would be okay, but the one responsible for the death of his wife would not be.

Several hours later, his small ship landed on his own private landing platform. He disembarked from it, turning to inspect it even as he did so. It was an experimental fighter, something called a TIE fighter. The Emperor had asked him to test it out for him, for the Empire. In the years since the first battle of the Clone wars, he and Palpatine had grown close. The wizened old man had shown him the truth about his past. He was no ordinary man, he was a great Lord of the Sith. At first Anakin had been appalled by this, but Palpatine had assured him that the Jedi were misguided. They did not know what the Force was. The only way to truly appreciate that great, mystic power, was to feed it with the hate and anger in your heart. 

Slowly, Anakin had come to except this and wanted to learn more. Unfortunately, the man he knew as Count Dooku, but was actually Darth Tyranus, stood in his way. As part of the Sith Code, only two Dark Lords could exist at the same time. His training had been put on hold. Now that Tyranus was dead, Anakin could begin his real training. The thought of Tyranus' death almost broke the tentative grasp on his emotions. Yes, he would now be trained, but at what cost? How much would he have to lose before he started to become whole again? His knees threatened to buckle, as he took a slow deep breath to bring himself back to a state of total void. He stepped away from the starship and headed inside the building to meet his new master.

The stately form of the now-Emperor shone like a beacon in Anakin's eyes. The man radiated strength of being and character. Old? Yes. Powerful? No sentient being could doubt it. The power in this man made the room almost sizzle. He turned to face the young man, deliberately taking his time. He didn't speak, just took time to melt the former Padawan under his fiery gaze. 

"You are troubled." It was not a question so Anakin did not answer. "I felt Darth Tyranus' death, did you kill him?" This time his words were a question.

"Yes. He killed my wife." His voice threatened to break apart under the intense hammering of his barely controlled anguish. 

"Yes, Yes I know." He nodded sagely in response, causing Anakin's eyes to light with scarcely contained hatred. 

"What do you mean you know?" he questioned, his voice becoming deeper, booming throughout the small room.

"I know because I sent Lord Tyranus to Naboo." Whether or not he was going to say more mattered little because powerful hands held him around the throat using the strength in them augmented by the Force to cut off his air supply. 

"Did you command him to kill my wife?" His voice was no longer deep and booming, it was a harsh whisper. Somehow, this put more fear in the old man's mind than did the first.

"No. I sent him to bring your wife here, to you. So you both could be happy and you wouldn't be so distracted all the time." The man's mastery of the Force was incredible, as his voice maintained its proper pitch and volume even when no air was supplied it.

"Then, why did he kill her?!" He could not stop his fingers from clenching tighter around the man's neck any more than he could stop the rage pour from him.

"He was made to." The power in the hands around his neck seemed to finally take effect as his breathing began to become labored. 

"By whom?!?" Anakin brought his face closer to Palpatine's so the old man could see the absolute fury boiling there.

"By, Obi-Wan." His pale features crinkled into an almost imperceptible smile as the former padawan fell away from him and shook his head in disbelief.

"No. That's not possible. Obi-Wan isn't strong enough to control someone like that. No, it's not possible." He held his head in his hands, shaking it as he backed up into the wall.

"Oh, but he was. And if he could control Tyranus, then he could control any Jedi. Even you." 

Anakin's head shot up at this, making the Emperor chuckle softly. "My dear boy, didn't you always tell me that Obi-Wan held you back, wanted you to be inferior to him? How do you think he was able to hold you back for so long?" he prodded gently.

"He wanted me to be weak, to be his padawan, to shape me into the perfect tool." His voice was soft, subdued, filled with pain.

"So why in the galaxy would he want Padme dead?" he asked as if actually puzzled.

"Because she showed me my inner strength. And.....she....distracted me." he answered, falling slowly to his knees against the wall.

"But, now I've shown you your true power and now, you can defeat him." Palpatine continued.

But, Anakin didn't hear him. His mind was too busy mulling over this ultimate betrayal. _You could have destroyed me, Obi-Wan, but not Padme. I will not forgive this, my former master. You will pay. I will devastate your flesh until I can see her face from it. I will not forgive this. I will not forgive this. I will not forgive this. **I WILL NOT FORGIVE THIS!!!**_

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE THIS!!!!" his voice rang out in the small room, amplified by the blackness of his heart, of the Force. He screamed to the ceiling, his head thrown back, arms flung out. Azure electricity poured from his fingertips, bathing the room in an eerie iridescent glow. His eyes lost their natural blue to an awful ghostly white as more of the ill-produced lightning shot from them to the ceiling. 

Palpatine could only look on in pride at what he'd created. But no amount of pride could mask the chill that ran up his spine as he stared at the illuminated darkness in front of him. Anakin still kneeled on the floor, but the incandescence and the pose made him look like some condemned god, flung from heaven. In a moment of enlightenment, Palpatine realized that this man was stronger than he could ever be and could destroy him, now if he wished. He would have to find some means, some fanatical idea to restrain him with. 

The deadly screen of lightning gradually dissipated, as the young man slumped down defeated by his own inner turmoil.

"Anakin," Palpatine took a few hesitant steps toward the slouched figure, "the time for grief is over, Anakin. The time for vengeance is at hand. Spend this anger on those who would stop you!! Destroy them before they destroy you!!"

"You ask a very difficult thing of me. These men, Jedi, were my friends and mentors for a very long time. To turn on them would be to turn traitor on my own family." His voice was devoid of any emotion now. He was like a drone, a droid.

"They were never there for you, Anakin. They never trusted you nor loved you. You owe them nothing!! Destroy them! They are a threat to the both of us!" He lent anger and rage to his voice to stir the man to action, but he remained in the same emotionless heap.

"Do you ask this of me for your own gain, or mine?" he asked, his voice still flat, toneless. 

"For both of us, but you will never be complete until you destroy all the Jedi, including your former master, Obi-Wan."

At the mention of that man's name, Anakin snapped to attention. He didn't answer, didn't even respond to Palpatine's words, he merely walked from the room, all vestiges of weakness gone.


	6. A Fire Inside pt 2 One Dark Flame

The story before this one, A Fire Inside, was meant to be written in two parts. However, I know realize there is no way I can possibly write this in only two parts. I know suspect it will be three or four parts. And to those of you who have reviewed, um......the two of you, thank you very much.

A Fire Inside pt. 2

One Dark Flame

There was cold, and dark. Then there was fire, and pain. There was strength, and fragility. There was Anakin Skywalker. 

His walk was purposeful and direct, like an automaton bent on only one purpose. He knew his task and embraced it, wanting only to staunch the flow of hate, warm as blood, that poured from him. It was never ending, burning through him till he felt drained by its loss. Oh to fill that bottomless pit he called his heart. His eyes burned menacingly. Yes, he would fill it, with the tortured dying screams of his once-friends, now enemies. They would block out the pain of his existence and make his past nothing but the hollow shell of a memory.

He'd made no attempt to mask his entrance. They would surely be ready for him. He grinned hatefully at the thought. The pristine hallways would soon be painted red with flame and blood. Too long had the Jedi Temple been kept a place of near-worship. Now, it would become a tomb, a mortuary. He felt no remorse at the thought, only a sense of readiness and determination.

His black robes swished around him as he rounded a corner in the gleaming hallways. Up ahead, the luminous blue of holo screens marked his destination. The Jedi Archives. The Jedi there would be complacent, intent on their tasks. They would never know what hit them.

Silently, he approached the room from the rear, hiding amidst the labyrinthine collection of data reels. There, he waited for his first victim to walk by. He didn't have to wait long. In moments, the Jedi librarian, Jocasta Nu strolled over to his hiding place searching for some bit of data for an inquisitive Jedi. Her face registered surprise for only a moment before it was replaced with a facade of absolute terror and pain. In an outpouring of strength, Anakin snatched her from the ground in a vise-grip around her neck. His hands stayed at his sides, balled into fists of concentration. She gasped under his mental choke-hold, but was silent as her vocal cords were crushed. In moments, her eyes rolled back and her head lolled forward. He dropped her, disgusted at her weakness. She'd not even attempted to defend herself. 

He stepped over the body, careful to keep his robes from touching her withered form. "And with this one death, they all fall," he whispered as he moved further down the rows of information.

He stifled a sigh of disappointment. The Archives were mostly empty and he'd been anticipating a blood bath. Although, he had to admit to himself that this was probably better. A few deaths here would mean less of an alarm raised. Of course, some Jedi would feel the loss and come running, but he could deal with them. He could deal with all of them.

He walked swiftly to the end of the row he was currently standing in and ignited his lightsaber, hoping the distance would mask the familiar snap-hiss. Turning his body to mask the deep crimson glow, he ran forward, augmenting his speed with the Force until he was upon the Jedi sitting at the glowing terminal. She sensed him and turned around just in time to face the throbbing blade. Her countenance froze into a mask of horror, even when her head rolled onto the lushly carpeted floor. 

By this time, the rest of the Jedi in the room had heard, as well as felt, the disturbance and come running, lightsabers blazing in a riot of color. Anakin could only smile at their bravado as he raised a hand, fingers spread. They stopped suddenly as if they'd just slammed into a permacrete wall, and fell backward. The first to stand rushed toward Anakin, but he easily deflected the Gran's pitiful attack and dispatched him with a casual swipe across his middle. The remaining three stood together and approached more slowly in a defensive half-circle. This, again, brought a smile to his face as he lazily pointed one gloved finger toward the Jedi at the left of the formation, a Quarren and pointed toward the Jedi at the middle, a Bothan. The Quarren jerked as if on invisible strings and stabbed his companion at the knees before arcing up to slice a deep gash through the Bothan's ribcage. He then turned the lightsaber on himself and impaled himself on it. The third and only remaining Jedi turned to run but not before Anakin snatched the lightsaber from her hand and sent it flying to spear through her back.

He turned slowly, surveying the carnage he'd already wrought on the institute. Not nearly enough, but a start. Soon, the blood he spilled would be the blood of those who'd always tried to hinder him. Those who would be hardest to kill. Soon would fall the Council.

Hopefully more will come shortly.


	7. A Fire Inside pt 3 Statues so Fragile

The screams of the dying and the silence of the dead followed him as he made his way to the center of the Jedi Temple. He walked slower now, savoring the sounds of his destruction. It brought a smile to his face. No one had ever caused this much absolute chaos before, not to the venerable Jedi Knights. The Heroes of the Republic. The thought made him sneer in disgust. Some heroes. He was just one man and had single-handedly killed most of the Jedi in the Temple. But not the ones he was determined to see fall. They would die slowly, realizing who had caused their deaths. He would make them writhe in his agony, the agony he did not know how to be rid of.

The council room was just ahead and he felt his blood quicken at the thought of what lay inside. He could feel the Force presences of several council members. Some had died in the Clone Wars, but the ones who hadn't would soon follow. Taking a deep breath, he snatched his lightsaber from its clip on his belt and ignited it. The crimson blade cast a hellish silhouette on his face as he strode to the door. Not surprisingly, it didn't open as he approached it. Sighing heavily, he reached deep inside himself until he located the icy core of hatred he once called his heart. He found the pain and anger that thrived there and forced it out until it displayed itself in a show of raw power. The door ripped off its tracks and flew to the side in a flash of hot sparks. 

Inside, the Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Adi Gallia stood, their lightsabers glowing. To any normal fighter, they would have posed a formidable challenge. But, Anakin felt no fear in approaching them. He wore confidence like a shield even as they rushed at him, Plo Koon with his lightsaber raised above his head, Adi with hers held behind her in the style of an assassin. It was all Anakin could do to keep from laughing. Plo Koon lumbered like a shaak and Adi looked to weigh no more than an Ord Mantellian flutterplume. He moved toward them, brandishing his blade like a beacon and stepped quickly inside Plo Koon's clumsy attack, not even bothering to parry. Adi attempted to attack from behind him, slashing upwards with her blade, but he switched his grip on the blade and stabbed downwards through her leg behind his back. Her attack was cut short as she howled in pain, dropping to the floor. Plo Koon took this moment to drive forward again, his blade aimed to skewer Anakin, but he dropped to the floor, cleanly avoiding the assault while simultaneously hacking into Plo Koon's legs at the knees. He fell to the floor next to Adi, both grievously wounded. He could only stare down at them in wonder. Had they really once been his mentors? They seemed so weak, so pathetic. Slowly, pity swelled in him like a great wave, and though it had been his intent to leave them there to suffer, he knew he must dispatch them. In silence, he clamped down on their minds, dominating them with his own strength of will, and convinced their bodies not to breathe. Soon, their heartbeats stilled to nothing, and he sighed, releasing them. 

To his chagrin, no other Jedi came running into the room to stop him. Perhaps, he thought with no small amount of irony, the Masters had been wiped out in the Clone Wars to a much grander scale than he'd first imagined. In any case, it was pointless to stay in this room any longer. With a long sigh, he walked from the room, extinguishing his lightsaber as he did so.

As soon as he did, though, he felt a presence, so strong it almost made him gasp. Yoda. He was close, very close. Taking a step in what he thought was the right direction, Anakin again ignited his blade and held it aloft. What it illuminated, though, gave him pause.

Directly ahead of him was a group of Younglings. They were younger even than the Bear Clan, most of them probably no older than eight or nine. Their tiny hands grasped low-powered training lightsabers and in front of them glowed remotes. These were all shut off now as they peered at Anakin with fear in their young eyes. 

His master's words blared through his head. _Wipe them out. All of them._ How could he fight these explicit instructions? Still, these were just children, almost babies. Unwillingly, his mind flashed over to the image of his Padmé, her stomach stretched with their own, unborn child. Would that child someday wield a training lightsaber like these ones ahead of him did? He shook his head violently, clearing it of the unwanted image. When he was certain the image would no longer impeded his mission, he resumed walking toward them. 

They'd clustered together, whimpering and holding hands. Though a Jedi was taught not to fear, these ones had not yet reached the point in their training where they could look Death in the face and laugh. Tears streamed down tiny faces. Small hands reached for equally small ones, holding on tightly. None of this was lost on Anakin, who again wavered, his lightsaber dipping towards the ground.

With a violent shake of his head and a deep-throated yell of challenge, he rushed forward, his lightsaber burning a crimson brand on the air.


	8. A Fire Inside pt 4 Make a Wish and Blee...

A Fire Inside Pt. IV

Make a Wish and Bleed

With a deep swallow and a heavy sigh, Anakin extinguished the throbbing blade in his hand. Its red glow held no blood, though its color mocked its own self-cleansing. For a moment, he almost longed to see the blood of the slain on the blade, a reminder of his own impurity. But the blood of the innocent did not cling to the beam of energy. Totally unaware of the danger of staying in one place, he took a moment to contemplate this. In searching for purity, he had bathed himself in the blood of the blameless, only to be left swathed in its filth But this blade, this tool of destruction, mocked his inner battle. It was created only to shed blood and it was able to escape its rank signs. Anakin could not be the saber nor could he wallow in blood. With a cry, he dropped the hilt to the floor, its smooth metal casing clattering against the blood-splashed marble. Trembling, he backed away from it as if it were a poisonous reptile waiting to strike. In so doing, though, his foot came in contact with something on the floor. He turned, his frame twitching in time with the unsteady beating of his heart.

The body he'd touched with his foot lay in a silent, tiny heap on the floor. The childish hands were stretched towards him, a quiet plea for mercy in its unseeing eyes. Still wet tear tracks stained the full cheeks. Tears on the face of a child; blood on the face of a child. Blood he'd shed.

Breathing heavily, willing himself not to be sick, he backed away from the corpse only to encounter another. Their frail, massacred bodies littered the floor. Young blood not meant to be spilled for a long time drenched the floor, its crimson marks another sign as to his impurity. 

"I can never be clean!!!!!" he screamed, falling to his knees outside the door, his head in his hands.

For an eternity, he knelt there, rocking back and forth to the melody of his inner demons, his head a heavy burden in his hands. But, the sound of booted feet rushing toward him snapped him from his torment. He jumped to his feet and called his saber to his hand before turning to run in the direction of the sound. Three approached him, their sabers a flash of color, clean, pure color. One was Bultar Swan, the others he did not know. Feeling nothing, caring nothing, he ran into their attacks. A heavy barrage of swinging attacks and thrusts parted their line, which he quickly stepped inside. Tossing his saber into this right hand, he raised the left to call down the heavy ornamental statue behind him. Its minimal style still afforded plenty of weight as it fell toward him. Turning back one final thrust of one of the unknown Jedi, he leapt aside, allowing the statue to crush his attacker. He then turned to the remaining two. Master Swan swung her blade inside his attack but was forced to jump back again as he reversed grips and aimed to sever her legs at mid-thigh. Her friend attacked then, but her attacks were clumsy at best and Anakin swiftly dispatched her. 

Turning to face the lone Jedi he'd once known, he forced an ugly, menacing leer to his face as she spoke;

"Anakin, put down your lightsaber. We can help you find the Light. Please, Anakin. Please," she pleaded, her face full of an emotion similar to a mother's concern.

For a moment, he was almost swayed. His lightsaber dipped in the air, dropping from the attack neutral stance he'd been maintaining. His angry expression dropped from his face as he contemplated her words. "We can help you," she'd said. Did he want help? He stared at his hands, caked with blood. _Do I want to be cleansed?_ he asked himself, silently. He tore his gaze from his hands and looked into Master Swan's face, still shining with motherly concern. This was all it took for him to realize himself. _Where were the Jedi when my mother was killed?! Where were they when Padme was lost to me? _

"No!!!" he screamed, "you can not save me!!! I traveled that path a long time ago, and it led to the loss of everything I had ever loved!! I am nothing now. I will not be saved." It was easy now to put a hateful expression on his face. "You can not even save yourself. Pitiful Jedi. I will destroy you all!!" he rasped, his voice a deadly hiss. 

With enjoyment he watched her eyes dip to stare at the stains on his hands, thoughts of her lost friends evident in her countenance. 

"Oh, this blood does not belong to anyone you know, Swan. Just some worthless little children who could not even fight me," he said, laughing, but even to his own ears, the mirth sounded strained. No matter how much he hated the Jedi, those were still just children.

A strangled cry issued from her lips in what sounded like "The children!". In this moment of indecision and horror, he rushed forward and hacked her body in two. Now, though, he could find no pleasure in the death of the hateful Jedi. Even in her death, he saw a child fall under the unquenchable force of his rage. 

__

Oh Padme, he thought, _I need you now. I will never be cleansed. _

I realize that lightsabers cauterize a wound, but I needed blood imagery. Just use your imaginations 


	9. A Fire Inside pt 5 Weep for Me, Dying

A Fire Inside Pt. V

Weep For Me, Dying

In a daze, he stumbled down each hallway, pausing only to lash out at any Jedi in his way. Even then, his movements were robotic and stiff. His eyes, always so luminous, peered out from hooded lids, radiating bleakness. The loss he'd thought he'd quenched surrounded him, penetrated him, until hot tears streaked down his face. With faltering steps, he continued, his shoulders hunched and his head hung., the tears leaving salty signs on his face before falling to the floor. His only stimulus being the orders from his Master, he pushed forward. 

Soon, a Force presence so strong it made him stand upright, shot into his mind with the clarity of a blaster bolt. Not bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks, he ignited his lightsaber, both hating and loving its murderous hum. An answering hum came from down the hallway, but he didn't move, knowing his opponent would come to him.

Still, when the charismatic, dark-skinned Jedi Master strode down the hallway, an electric thrill of fear pierced him. The violet of his lightsaber blade lit the hallway with a phantasmal glow. His steps were even and sure, as if he felt no fear at the murderer of all his Jedi companions. 

Anakin could only sneer inwardly at the Master's obvious composure. _A Jedi shall not know fear, _he mentally intoned, almost chuckling to himself at the statement. _But, I shall instill fear, _he thought, in the next moment. 

"Anakin," the stoic master called, "Put down your weapon. You have done enough damage today."

"No, Master Windu, not quite," he called back, in challenge. 

In mock salute, he raised the hilt of his lightsaber up toward his face and bowed, with a flourish of his cape, before flinging his arm out to the side and settling into an attack stance.

Master Windu's only response was a long-suffering, pained sigh. He raised his lightsaber, as well, but moved no further, waiting for Anakin to make a move. 

In silence, the too stood, locked in a battle of patience and strength. But, Anakin had sacrificed serenity to the god he'd found in the Dark Side, and charged forward first. 

Even in the face of this attack, Master Windu made no move until Anakin was directly upon him. With ease, he parried the hasty attack and made his own, slashing toward the ground. Anakin only leapt backwards, not parrying, before jumping forward, again, and thrusting in toward his opponent's sword arm. But, his opponent was fast and stepped back, turning to the right as he did so, until he'd turned a full circle. At the end of his pivot, he tossed his blade into this left hand and slashed backwards. 

The resulting sizzle told him he'd gotten inside Anakin's defenses, cutting into the heavy, black fabric of his robes. A smile played upon his face, knowing Anakin's strength was waning. Still, his next attack caught the Master by surprise. Instead of aiming for an area unprotected by the purple blade, he swung as hard as he could into the middle of the energy beam, forcing the Master's arm down with the strength of the assault. 

"Even with all your pretended strength, you are weak, Anakin," Master Windu whispered as Anakin forced the blade still lower.

For a moment, he faltered, his rage no longer augmenting his assault.

"Who did you kill? Children? Untrained Jedi? You think you are invincible, but you are merely empty."

Sweat beaded on Anakin's forehead as he struggled to maintain confidence. The Jedi Master's blade had long since sunk into the floor, leaving a swath of melted material and acrid smoke. But, he was no longer fighting Anakin's domination. At least, not with a blade.

"You can not save yourself from your hate. It will be the end of you, just as it was the end of everyone you love."

"Stop it," he hissed, his voice strained with emotion.

"Your hatred is what slowed your training, isn't it Anakin? You couldn't be trusted because you were too quick to emotions. Maybe, if you'd given us reason to trust you, you'd have gotten to your mother quicker. Your hate killed her, Anakin." Even as he said them, he knew the words were not true, but the bloodshed had to be stopped, even if it meant tormenting a former pupil.

"No. You killed her. The Jedi. If you would have let me see her, if you would have........." His voice trailed off, choked with tears.

"That's not all, is it Anakin? You left her, didn't you?"

In torment, Anakin turned angry eyes on the Master. Intuitively, he knew that he would fall if this continued.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she Anakin? Your wife. Yes, so beautiful. But, you left her, didn't you? You had a job to do, and you left her behind."

With a heavy clatter, the lightsaber dropped from his hand and cracked into the floor, still ignited. His hands flew to cover his ears, unable to bear the weight of smothered grief.

"She wasn't as important as your new Master, was she? So you left her. You left her alone, always missing you. And when you came back, well, we all know how that turned out." Forcing a taunting lilt into his tone, Mace rose to his feet to tower over Anakin as he sat heavily on the floor.

"You couldn't save her. Here you think you are invincible and all-powerful. But you couldn't save her. Your hate killed her!! The same way you killed your mother!!" he shouted, forcing Anakin to cower even lower into the ground. 

"And what of your child, Anakin? What of that? But obviously, you care little for children. Your hands are stained with the blood of the little ones of this temple!!!"

Slowly, Anakin's hands dropped from his ears and he looked up at the man who was driving him to insanity. 

"My hate is all I have left," he whispered, his eyes blackening with rage. 

In a flash, he'd bounded to his feet and called his lightsaber into his hand. Driven by madness, he attacked wildly, forcing the Master further and further across the corridor. With a thump, his opponent's back collided with the smooth stone of the wall. With no small measure of satisfaction, he noted the obvious fear in Mace's eyes. 

"Yes, now you understand the power of the Dark Side, my old Master," he whispered, driving another well-placed attack forward.

With little room to move, the cornered Master parried uneasily, not tired but realizing his battle was soon to be lost. Nevertheless, he pressed forward, taking a small step from the wall, allowing himself more room to move. Using that step as the beginning of an offensive, he directed his blade through a series of complicated thrusts and parries, utilizing every technique that had given him the second-highest rank among the Jedi. 

"There is no power, but Light, Anakin," he whispered, using his new-found strength to enforce his argument.

A chill grin met his whispered remark, causing him to question the success of his offensive. In horror, he realized that their fight had carried them through the hallway and back to a small room, lined with windows, and bodies.

In horror, he attempted to drive the image of tiny, pleading hands reaching out to him as he struggled to uphold his attack. But, Anakin was using the same tactic he'd so earlier employed against the confused boy. Anakin was playing on his emotions, forcing out weakness, driving in images of the power of the Dark Side in its place. But what power would kill innocent children, little more than babies?

Weaving through their tiny corpses, not wanting to defile their deaths by stepping on them, Master Windu did not falter.

"Here is where you failed, Anakin," he said, stepping carefully. "Your emotions ruled you, but mine are ruled _by me_."

Anakin's only response was to take a step backwards and raise one hand, slowly, until crackling blue electricity sparkled between his fingertips. As though baffled by the light, he turned his hand slowly, inspecting it. The miniature lightning bolts crackled as they turned in the air.

"No, Master Windu. You are wrong. My emotions do not rule me. They rule _with_ me. I embrace them, as you should embrace your doom," he said, his voice rising steadily until it boomed through the room.

Extending his arm rapidly, he flung the electricity straight toward the Master's chest. He easily caught it on his blade, but while the blade was thus engaged, Anakin surged forward and plunged his sword into the Master's abdomen.

Wordlessly, he fell to the floor, his knees thumping on the hard floor. His mouth opened dryly, no words escaping. But with a great effort that produced no more than a whisper, he said, "I'm sorry, Anakin. I am sorry that I could not save you from your pain." 

With a pained cough and gasp for breath, the still-proud Jedi Master fell to the floor. His chest rose and fell rapidly for a few moments until, suddenly, his robes collapsed on themselves, and he was gone. 

Anakin felt the surge in the Force as Master Windu's presence joined the whole. With another thought of self-loathing, Anakin reflected on Windu's last words. 

"Yes, Master Windu," he cried, "I too am sorry that you could not save me."

Is Mace a little out of character? Yes, but war changes people. Even Jedi.


End file.
